


Coby's Kink

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Amorous
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Furry, Gluttony, Hand Feeding, M/M, Porn, Rapid weight gain, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, feederism, navel fucking, navel penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: You and Coby have been having fun together every now and then, when one day Coby tells you about something he did the other day that he's dying to try again. You decide to indulge him.





	Coby's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello. I'm back. Like I said before, I got around to doing some Amorous stuff. Granted, I expected my first story, or at least chapter, to be kinda vanilla, regular stuff. But, I was in a mood, and go this done. Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how well I characterized Coby and this was also my first time doing one with the reader involved, but that's the way the game is so I felt like I should. This all is written pretty similar to some of my other works, but I'm still in a bit of a funk with the involved kinks, so that's staying constant for now. Eventually, I'll do some other stuff. Also, I haven't stopped writing that Grillby x Sans story, even though it's been a couple weeks. I just kinda forgot about it and didn't work on it tonight cause I was in a more furry mood. Anyway, hope this satisfies and is written well enough.

Coby has almost always had someone in his bed at night, with him making sounds for hours at a time. So when he’s kept it open, you know he’s in a special kind of mood. Sometimes it was that he was turned down or couldn’t find anybody. But sometimes, it was that he was reserving it for you. Tonight was one of those nights.

The sun had gone down and the parents had gone to sleep— Coby’s ideal boning time. But, as you’d noticed, the bed was empty save for the blue bird himself. He’d stripped down to a simple pair of underwear, and was laid on his back, looking at his phone, the covers partially covering him. You were on your laptop, doing nothing in particular. Suddenly the realization hit you that it was just the two of you. Then, you relaxed into your bed, satisfied that you’d be able to get some great sleep. Just as you were closing a couple tabs and getting ready to actually maybe sleep, Coby piped up. “Hey.”

“Hi,” you replied, giving him a glance.

“What’re you doing?”

“Gonna try to sleep.”

“But I don’t want you to sleep.” Coby narrowed his eyes and sat up a little.

“...Why?”

“You should get on this bed with me.” Okay. Now you were caught up. It was a few months ago, after coming home from that club Coby brought you to, that you confessed your feelings to him. Since then, you’d had a couple quick shower fucks and some nudes and dick pics sent. It was good stuff, and the both of you enjoyed it. But this was the first time since that first day that he was trying to really get at you. Upon this thought, you must have blushed or something, as Coby chuckled quietly to himself.

“Well, I could, but it’s,” you set the laptop down on the ground, closed, “it’s so far away.” You did a dramatic reach out to Coby’s bed.

“Well, there must be something you can do to reach it.”

You pretended to be deep in thought for a moment. “A peek?”

“I’d be glad to.” Coby pulled his legs out from under the covers and got on his knees, facing you. “Does this work?” He slid his hand over his underwear, revealing between his index and middle finger, a long erection.

“You know,” you began, getting an erection of your own, “it just might.” You stood up with a stretch, and laboriously hiked towards the other bed, miming, terribly, using a rope to pull yourself toward it. Making it to the bed, you fell onto it with a breathy exhale.

“Glad you could make it.” Coby smiled.

“So, what made you in the mood for me?”

Coby blushed, quickly changing his somewhat confident, flirtatious countenance for a rather meek, embarrassed one. “Well, I hope that you’re fine with this…”

“What?”

“I wanna do something… kinda kinky? But I feel more comfortable trying it out with you,” Coby said, before muttering, “kind of.”

You never took Coby as a kinky type. Sex-obsessed, sure, but it seemed like he spent most of his time with a dick in his ass or in his mouth and nothing much more special. But sure, you still loved him and loved fucking him, so so far you felt alright indulging him. “Sure, what, uh, is it?”

“Well, uh,” Coby reached down to the other side of his bed, close to the wall. There was a small gap between the bed and the wall, and Coby reached down and pulled out two grocery bags. “The other day, I was out at lunch with a guy from Amorous— Mike, you remember him— and he was paying. It was great and all, but he ordered me a whole buncha food. There were, like, entrées, and he only had a salad. And, well, long story short, he encouraged me to eat it all, and fed me, and it was amazing. I felt so full but so horny. The second we finished paying the bill he fucked me in his car. He kept rubbing my stomach and mentioning how much I ate and I came more than I basically ever have.”

“So…?”

“Here’s some butter,” he said, grabbing a stick of butter out of the bag, “and I want you to feed me it all.”

These bags were filled completely with sticks of butter! And Coby wanted to eat it! “Uh, like all of this?”

“Well, there’s a couple more bags down there,” he pointed back down by the wall, “but basically, as much we can before I come.”

He wants to eat possibly tens of sticks of butter in a mere few minutes? This was all a sudden departure from what Coby would normally do or say. “Why, uh, what do you, like, get out of this?”

“Like I said, it’s a huge turn on.”

“I… are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Positive. As long as you’re fine feeding me and seeing me a bit chubbier for a while.”

“I, guess I am, as long as this is what you want.” You stood up, continuing to face the bird. “I guess I should undress?”

“Of course! Do it slowly for me.” Coby watched with focused eyes. Well, no reason to disappoint the audience. You began with your shirt, slowly grabbing the bottom of it and pulling it over your head, revealing your stomach. Tossing that away, you grazed your hand down the length of your chest and belly until you’d reached your pants. You began to slowly take them off, lowering them off your legs, quickly unveiling the tent you’d made in your underwear. After putting the pants aside, you made it to the last and main star: the underwear. You hooked your thumb into it and pulled down the front until your dick sprung out. From there you pulled it down your legs and threw it with the rest of the clothes. You shot your hands up as if to say ‘ta-da, here it is!’ and Coby began to quietly clap. You took a bow and then got back onto the bed.

“Alright so,” Coby very quickly took off his underwear and shot it aside, before sitting with his back against the wall and his legs extended, stealing your glance towards that dick of his and away from his eyes. It really was amazing that he had such a large erection. It wasn’t record-setting, but compared to yours and your experiences, it was impressive. Maybe it had some play in why Coby was able to bring home so many guys.

“Distracting, huh?” He shook his hips a little from side to side, swaying the end of his cock as if it were a pocket watch you’d hypnotize someone with. There were some similarities between the two, as it were.

“Yeah, a little.” You looked back at Coby, who was infinitely smug. “So you want me to just, feed you this butter? Is that it?”

“Well, make sure to tell me stuff like, ‘Wow, you’ve eaten so much’ and ‘What a fat little bird’, stuff like that.” Coby moved his hand towards his stomach, “That and maybe play around with this a little.” He rubbed his hand over his slightly chubby middle, going in a circle a few times before sliding his finger into his navel.

“Okay, uh, are you ready then?”

“So ready.”

You’d already moved the bags aside, making room for you to slide closely towards Coby. He splayed his legs aside, making room for you to get between them. After undoing the paper that encased the stick, you grabbed it with your hand, trying hard to keep the other one from becoming buttery. You took the stick of butter and moved it towards the beak of Coby, who opened his mouth with a sultry gaze and a warm breath. You stuck the end of the stick into the open mouth of Coby, who closed it and bit off the end. Chewing it slightly, he seemed to enjoy it, although you found the idea of just eating butter a bit off-putting. Once he’d finished swallowing, he opened his mouth back up and you put some more in. So far, this was rather slow, although Coby couldn’t look more excited, really. Once you’d had him finish that first stick of butter, you slid your hand across the stomach of the bird. “What a chubby bird,” you said, trying to show a bit of enthusiasm and seemingly failing. So far, you were completely at a loss for how this was making Coby excited at all.

Continuing on, you opened another stick, feeding it to him bite by bite. Once he’d finished that stick, he spoke, “With this next one, fit the whole thing in my mouth. I wanna have more.” Sure, you’d do that. You just hoped he wouldn’t choke. With the next stick of butter, you pushed it into his mouth, some of it ending up on his beak, and most of it ending up filling his mouth. He chewed rather laboriously, and you watched to make sure he didn’t start trying to cough some of it up. Luckily he didn’t. “Go a little faster?”

You pulled the paper off as quickly as possible and forced the stick past the beak of the bird, who was wide-eyed when you used your palm to push the stick into his mouth. As he swallowed, however, you noticed his stomach. Truthfully, and Coby agreed, he was usually a little chubby. Of course, you loved the adorable body he had, which looked great with a little extra weight. Everything from his belly peeking out when he stretched, to those thick as fuck thighs that teased you when you saw them, and of course that ass that was perfectly sculpted for you hand to palm. He was usually just a little bit of a chubster, eating a bit more than he should and, not counting his boning sessions and some rare visits to the gym, getting less exercise than he should. But all in all, he was rather fit. Now, while he looked no fatter, he certainly looked bloated. His stomach was taut and bulged outwards more than it usually would. As you rubbed your hand across the surface, he cooed. You grabbed a hand full of as much of it as you could and you heard Coby moan a little. You went back to feeding him the butter and felt your dick throb as you stared at the bushing, sometimes moaning face of Coby, who seemed to be making expressions as dramatic as possible for you. Well, you’d play along.

Several more sticks of butter had disappeared down the gullet of the bird before you. His beak had butter on parts of it, and he generally seemed almost uncomfortable messy, yet he was revealing in his current position. His head leaning back and moans escaping his mouth with each stick of butter. His eyes would close and he’d hum warmly as he chewed and he’d exhale with a pleasured look as he tilted his head to the side. This was when you noticed his belly. Now it was no longer just bloated, and you could see clear love handles at his sides. There was even, as he shifted for a moment, a small roll of fat that had appeared. You continued to fill his mouth with butter when he’d finished with his current bite, but also took your hand to his belly and rubbed it as he chewed. You grabbed the fat, which was already enough to fill your hand, due to his already chubby stature being fattened even more. His cock leaked small amounts of precome as he ate, keeping his hands at his sides.

The first bag was emptied over the next couple of minutes, and you were starting to get into whatever Coby had brought you into. The next bag was starting to be used when Coby asked, “Where’s the encouragement?” Indeed, you hadn’t really gotten to that like he’d asked. However, as you were starting to appreciate and list after Coby's new slowly developing form, you felt up to the task of lusting after his belly. Speaking of which, it was now clearly overweight. Those thick thighs of his had flattened and looked huge from an above point of view. His belly had several rolls now and his belly button had deepened. His typically flat chest now had enough fat to create discernable moobs. Coby had moobs! You brought your hand towards them as the other forced the butter down his throat. You grabbed the somewhat fatty moob that he had, and he moaned through the butter he was eating. Moving your hand down his abdomen, you made it to his navel. You slid your finger into it, pushing it farther, which led to Coby’s dick twitching and his body shivering.

“You actually ate multiple sticks of butter? You’ve fattened yourself up and made a mess of yourself.” You pushed another stick of butter into Coby’s maw, intentionally getting some of it on his face.

That bag was finished in what felt like no time at all. Quickly, you leaned over and grabbed the third bag as Coby continued to eat what he still had. Seamlessly, you transitioned to the new bag as you kept the same accelerated pace you’d been gathering the last couple of minutes. His tits had developed further, now sitting on a protruding belly which sat between his legs, leaning on and pushing down his erection. His navel had deepened even further, and overall his body had been made heavier and rounder. You grabbed his belly and lifted it up and sat it back down. “Look at this fat gut you’ve got now. You’re already so heavy, and you’re still gonna keep eating butter like the fat slut you are.” From the gleeful expression Coby had, you could guess that you were getting the hang of this.

The butter disappeared down Coby’s throat as rolls developed on his body almost in real time. Once his dick had been completely covered by his belly and his bed was creaking, you were about ready to come. You used a stick of butter to lube up your erect cock before you shoved what remained into Coby’s gluttonous mouth, which ate that stick with a pleased enjoyment. “You mind if I use this new hole of yours?” you asked, putting the head of your dick on the deep navel Coby had developed. Coby shook his head no, as if he definitely wanted you to do that. So, continuing to feed your bird, you slid your cock into his navel. It was deep enough to contain most of your dick already, and it only took a little push to fit all of inside, which also had the side effect of making Coby moan louder than he had yet that night. Quickly buttering up your cock a little bit more, you started to go in and out, thrusting your cock into Coby’s deep navel. You shoved a couple sticks of butter into Coby’s mouth quickly as you focused on your heightening heart rate and thrust rate. Coby tried to reach for a few sticks himself, but he couldn’t reach. You fit another into his mouth before returning to your fucktoy. His huge belly was now completely sat on the bed, and this deep navel of his was the perfect place for your hard dick to fit in. As you fucked the huge, heavy belly that was before you, you heard near constant moaning coming from Coby. You took both hands and grabbed the sides of Coby’s belly as you used it for leverage. He had become so fat that his belly was on the bed, and from the looks of Coby, it seemed heavy enough to give him some real problems getting up.

Moving your hips back and forth even faster, you pushed deeply into Coby’s stomach, making him fee la mix of pain in pleasure which resulted in a moan each time. Finally, you felt your climax coming, and you released plenty of hot, sticky come which shot out of Coby’s navel onto the bed. You slowed and eventually removed your dick from inside of Coby, which happened with a small pop. Coby finished what he was chewing and said, “Would you mind giving me a blowjob then? I’m ready to fill your mouth with me.” You nodded as Coby scooted himself forward, lying down on the bed. His huge gut shook with every move, and his generally huge, heavy body shook the bed and made it creak. Eventually, Coby was on his back, and his cock was showing. Coby reached out towards the bag of butter and pulled it closer. He started feeding himself as quickly as he could, using each hand to grab butter and shove it into his mouth, moving his hand to the bag from his mouth as the other hand moved from his mouth to the bag. You reposition yourself and slid your mouth over his still large cock. As you got the whole length of it in your mouth, a couple inches of his cock slid down into your throat. As you picked up speed and continued to deepthroat Coby’s blue cock, he continued to feed himself fatter.

As Coby’s breath was speeding up and his body was beginning to shake, his belly was fattened to the point that it leaned on your head as you leaned down to suck his dick. Coby showed no sign of stopping his feeding frenzy as you showed no sign of stopping your blowjob. His body tensed up as he dropped a stick of butter onto the bed and your throat filled up with plenty of come, which shot down your throat. It surprised you, but by the time you’d realized, it’d all already made its way down your throat. You pulled the dick out from your mouth and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand as you looked to Coby, who was panting, his massive body shaking with each breath.

“You… did a… great… job,” Coby wheezed, butter coating his entire face and neck.

“And you did a great job, too, fatty.” Coby’s dick continued to leak come as he breathed deeply. His body had gone from slightly chubby to completely obese, and he was exhausted from it, his fat breasts raising up and down with each labored breath.

“I’m barely gonna… be able to… leave this bed.”

“Then don’t. You stay here and come to your huge new fat body, and I’ll be sure to feed you often.”

“I’d enjoy that.”

“Of course you would, butterball. Now you stay there, and I’ll go find a funnel and melt this butter down.”

“Alright. I’m gonna jack myself off while you do.”

“Great, see you in a minute, slut.”


End file.
